roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RiskoZoSlovenska/RZS's Fan-Made Lore
''Note: If you got redirected from the Fan Ideas Wiki, click this link to return there.'' __TOC__ How it started The disease It all started somewhere around the year 2034. Technology, especially quantum computing, progressed extremely rapidly, and so humans thought that they could use this technology to deny nature – that is, to cure the incurable aka cancer. The research looked promising, and at one point, it looked like it could be done after all. However, it yielded something else than a universal cure to cancer... Nobody really knew why or how it happened, but most rumors say that when they tried to cure a patient with an advanced case of skin cancer, instead of curing it, they created a brand new deadly disease. This disease, ironically called “CURE-037” (normally called the "Cure"), transformed the subject by limiting metabolism to the minimum and redirecting the most energy to muscles and similar organs. This lead to the subjects being nearly brain-dead, with above-average strength and recovery capabilities, with a rotting appearance, somewhat like a stereotypical “zombie”. These zombies are now called the “Cured”. Cured depend on instincts, and for some reason generally hate life, using every opportunity they have to destroy it. The Cure stuck very rapidly and spread quickly. In all cases, the victim only has minutes after the Cure enters his or her system. The first infected was named “Patient Zero”. The research facility entered an emergency lockdown state and tried to contain the disease, however, it was very highly contagious and even the strictest decontamination protocols couldn’t stop its spread. Even with many cities under strict quarantine, in just over several days, most of the planet was converted into a “zombie apocalypse” world. Only roughly 0.5% of the population was slightly immune to the airborne Cure allowing them to survive. However, still, and more than half of them still died after being bitten by a Cured. Other powers At around the same time, research and experiments were being conducted into gathering energy from sources not from our universe - different dimensions. Dimension hopping turned out to be mathematically impossible, but the energy created by attempting to "hop" was proved to be extreme. With society so advanced, even nuclear fission reactors could barely keep up with the power consumption, and so this was seen as an opportunity to prevent the soon-coming power shortage. Gathering energy by attempting to hop into a dimension the researchers called the “Void” was a little more difficult than trying to cure cancer, but it also looked promising at some point. It was very dangerous and the technology was highly experimental, so the project was largely secret and when on-going experiments were in place, the whole facility was locked down. When the disease struck the city where this research was taking place, the scientists were just running an experiment. Because they were in lockdown, they haven't heard of the Cure outbreak and were unprepared and perished before they could abort the experiment. This lead to a brief opening into the Void before the automatic fail-safe system took action. Through this gap, an entity, now called the “Void”, got into our world and immediately saw a great opportunity. With roughly 99.95% of the 10 billion population converted into mindless killing machines, the Void though it would be the perfect opportunity for… whatever it wants. When the Void came into our world, countless anomalies sprang up all over the planet. Strange formations were formed, foreign magnetic fields appeared. New, stronger, faster Cured started appearing and attacked human fortifications in synchronized fashions. Present Now, over 18 years after the Cure struck, humanity has somewhat recovered. The humans that were originally immune persisted and created outposts, many of which were overrun eventually. Cured began to organize themselves, probably under the Void's command. Wildlife and Nature Most of the wildlife has survived, as the Cure does not affect most plants. There are still many rainforests around, as well as oceans and plains. However, since most of the population perished very rapidly, many machines, such as factories and vehicles didn't get turned off properly. These kept running, but with no maintenance, soon weathered down and broke, causing several oil spills, fires from exposed electricity cables, and nuclear explosions from unmanned generators (as mentioned before, nuclear reactors were a very popular source of energy). These, in turn, caused several parts of the world to become barren deserts. The anomalies generated by the Void coming into our world also caused problems for wildlife, such as causing some soil to become poisoned for no apparent reason, but many forests and ecosystems still thrive as a result of the lack of human interaction. The Attacks of 2049 In late 2049, large hordes of Cured attacked many human fortifications. They targeted smaller outposts first, and by the time the outpost had time to call for help, it would have been overrun and destroyed. Using the converted man-power from these outposts, the Cured army could take over stronger and more advanced cities. When the news of this spread, many fled. To date, only few known fortifications has not been dominated; the most famous being the Grand City of Nowhere. It is called Nowhere because it never got a name, so now humans just call it Nowhere. It houses most of Earth’s current population, around 10 million. It is fortified with a giant reinforced concrete wall with a tall tower in the middle of the city. This tower is the house of High Command, and also serves to detect incoming attacks, which aren’t unheard of. The inner structure of Nowhere is somewhat similar to the structure of cities before the outbreak. There are housing units, stores, streets… there are only a few roads, as vehicles aren’t common. There is a military airport inside the city, as well as countless bunkers, secret tunnels, and barricades scattered in the streets. Daily Life in Nowhere Life in Nowhere isn't much different than it was before the Cure. A universal currency was adopted among all towers, Credits, with each credit having roughly the value of a pre-Cure Euro or the American Dollar. Basic needs, such as enough food, water, hygiene, privacy, shelter and overall comfortable living in Nowhere is guaranteed. There is little difference between the poorest and the wealthiest in Nowhere. There is virtually no inflation, as making more coins is costly. Children go to school 5 hours a day, with subject being math, literature, history, geography and technology education. After school, however, they are also required to spend 2 hours in combat training. Nowhere has it's own water filtration plant and garden. Most of the food is plant-based and meat or sweetened water is fairly rare. Tea, however, is not. There is little grass or plant life in Nowhere. There is only one park, which has grass, several trees and a small pond, and so it is still highly sought out by children. When not in battle, most adults spend their free time in combat practice, talking to each other about battles they fought in or go to Nowhere's sport center. There are very little sport tournaments, but some sports, like frisbee or baseball are still enjoyed. Sports which require inflated balls are dead due to the fairly complicated process of making rubber materials. The Internet is dead, but an internet-like network has been set up between the different outposts, centered in Nowhere. There is an expansive network of satellites in orbit, placed still before the Cure, but the access to them is classified and can only be accessed from several control points in the US, all of which have been destroyed by the explosions of near-by nuclear reactors. Location and Significant Outposts The Cure broke out somewhere in Canada, the exact location is not known. The research building where the Void emerged is located in China, near Shangai. Nowhere is located in the USA, in North Carolina near the old Fort Bragg. The founders of Nowhere chose this location because of the large military force at Fort Bragg, which proved a good source of small arms and ammunitions, enough to found Nowhere. When the Cure spread, the last parts of the world that were affected were the small countries in middle Europe. They were warned a few hours ahead, and since their cities weren't as big as in China or in the US, they had the least casualties. After the Void took control of most of the Cured, he ordered them to destroy the military technology left abandoned in the warehouses. Destroying ammunition proved costly in terms of casualties for the Void, but the Cured were able to destroy most of the heavy technology, such as tanks, helicopters and planes and even nuclear missiles. Because the countries in middle europe had a warning, they were able to hide some men into a pseudo bunker in some old mines, which gave then time to develop a temporary antidote. This allowed them to create a fortress in central Slovakia in the Tatra mountains. This remains the strongest stronghold in middle Europe. Other significant outposts are in Russia, China and Brazil, with several minor outposts also scattered in Africa and other smaller countries. Towers Humanity has evolved since the outbreak at an unbelievably rapid rate of only a few generations. Humans, as mentioned above, have adopted the slight immunity of the Cure – they are not affected, unless they were bitten by a Cured. Humans now call themselves “Towers”, as part of a mindset to remain strong and standing in the barren world. The word caught on and now the word “Humans” refers to the predecessor of Towers, like humans did with the word “Cavemen” or “Apes”. Towers also developed the understanding that you have to “kill or be killed” in their current world, and most of them have no problem killing Cured. Many, in fact, actually find pleasure in doing this, and thus volunteer for expeditions. When it comes to biological changes, most Towers have no gender, and with rare exceptions, no hair. While having strong immunity to the Cure (some may survive a scratch inflicted by a Cured, depending on how deep it is), they show extremely slight symptoms of the disease. They are on average stronger, being able to wield heavy weapons with relative ease, and have better regenerative properties. As well as having slightly more evolved senses, they also have much more accurate aim and a better tactical sense, ultimately making them great soldiers. However, their strategic thinking and decision making skills are greatly impaired, and while in combat they can't really decide which zombie to shoot unless explicitly given directions "shoot the one in front". Another mental change that affected Towers is that they are strictly split into several personality categories, with little general personality differences between individuals in a certain category. In other words, two Towers in the same category may have a different favourite food, music genre and hobby, but they will wear the same clothes, have the same fighting styles and the same preferred weapon. There is very little discrimination, and with some exceptions, Towers are friendly to each other and love cooperation. A full list of these personality categories can be found here. Also worth nothing is that tower personalities are highly unstable when they are young, so children are sometimes able to choose into which category they will belong to. New weapons usually create new categories, and thus experimental weapons are first introduced to kids. There are, however, unknown isolated communities of Towers, which either got separated from the main ones or were missing survivors of attacks. Every winter and around the month of November, even stranger anomalies appear, with sightings reporting demons, mummies, yetis and other mythical creatures, seeming affected by the Cure, popping up around specific areas. These often pinpoint the location of isolated or captured Tower communities, and so Nowhere’s High Command issues Search-and-Rescue operations every once in a while. The majority of these missions are failures, but every once in a while they turn up a small number of rescued Towers. These communities, after being isolated in a much different environment, have much more advanced or sophisticated technology, so they are often welcomed in Nowhere. Players However, Towers aren't the only thing living in Nowhere. A very small percentage of them (only several thousand) are called "Players". Players are very similar to humans, making them much different from Towers. Players undertook much smaller biological and mental changes than Towers, which makes them only slightly immune to the Cure and the usually wear air filtration masks when not inside an isolated environment. They are almost the opposite of Towers - They are generally weaker and more "fragile", and thus do fairly poorly in combat. However, they are clearly much more intelligent when it comes to strategic planning, and thus are the ones that lead operations remotely. If it were not for them, Towers would have surely perished, as it is their strategic defense that keeps the city safe. Because there are only a few Players, they have their own small part of the city which is heavily guarded and only accessible to elite Towers. Their faces are rarely seen, but they are regarded with the highest level of respect. High Command is a very small group of Players. They are the main founders of Nowhere and it was them who developed the city's defenses and lead the most important operations. They are the only ones who are able to lead offensive missions, and are known as "Developers". Their leader, who has a profound connection to nature and the planet, is called "Planet". Much of their personal details are highly secret, and they never leave the High Tower. Of course, not all Players are exactly great military leaders. The ones that have proven themselves are authorized to lead small defensive operations on a small number of fronts. To prove themselves, as well as well as to train, all Players have access to a Simulator. The Simulator is a simulation of a defensive situation, where players command Towers to try to survive "Waves". The idea is fairly simple - there is a path, and virtually generated Cured walk across it. The Players are then able to place (also virtually generated) Towers, which shoot at the virtual Cured to try and stop them from reaching the end of the map. The Simulator also simulates financial and resourse aspects. Sometimes Players don't use the Simulator alone - they often pair up to try to beat the Waves together. Even more often, a Game happens. A Game is when the simulator runs two simulations side-by-side, where two or more players compete how many Waves they can survive. Each Player thus has an "account", which remembers their "wins and losses". The best players are chosen to lead real missions, which, of course, are nothing like the Simulator. The Simulator is the aspect that we, the players, play. Each match is a Game. The reason why we can instantly upgrade towers without actually having to bring new gear to the tower, as well as why the towers have 100% accuracy and why the zombies walk only on the road and why zombie health and tower damage are specifically set values is because it's all a simulation. It is also worth nothing that the Credits we players use and the Credits that are in the lore have different values. Project Avenger-01 Several years back, the High Command has issued an order to look into developing weapons for an offensive role instead of a defensive one. This development consisted of several sub-projects, including Project Phaser, the Aviator Project and the Patrol Project. It has been successful, but not enough data has been acquired to begin a successful assault, so the actuall strike was postponed. After several successful intelligence-gathering Aviator missions, enough data was collected, and it became apparent that Towers still lacked enough firepower, and so Project Avenger-02 was initiated. Project Avenger-02 After realizing that the weapons developed in Project Avenger-01 were not sufficient, fairly recently High Command issued and order to begin Project Avenger-02. Important sub-projects included the Z.E.D. Program, the Mortar Project, the HTM Project and Project Plasma. The new technology projects have finished, but Cured formations have changed and new attacks have struct the city and several outposts, so the new offensive weapons, such as the Zombie Extinction Defense system, have only seen combat in the defensive role. The idea behind this operation is that if Tower forces are able to destroy the Void, the Cured will cease to be controlled, and will be destroyed easily. When this is done, Towers can go out and re-build a world, like the pre-apocalypse one. The question, however, is how to destroy an entity which does not belong to this world. Aviator scout missions have revealed that the densest Cured activity lingers around the area of the original research facility where gathering energy from the Void dimension was being researched. It is theorized that when the gap was originally opened, the Void Dimension expelled some sort of unknown plasma matter, which is still contained inside the plasma-isolated chamber. It is then theorized that the Void depends on this matter and that making a hole in this chamber and releasing this matter will leave the Void to eventually disappear. However, the Void must know about this, as there is a heavy fortification surrounding this facility. Thousands of Cured have stacked loose objects and made meat shields as an attempt to protect it. Scans of the area also indicate several anomalies, including the neutralization of radioactive matter, which makes nuclear weapons useless in that area. Thankfully, no similar anomalies have been detected in other locations. Current Technology As a result of a need for defense systems, technology advanced quite a bit since the outbreak. Electromagnetic Propulsion A demand for powerful, long-range weapons rose when Cured made out of solid metals started appearing, and so the poorly-developed railgun concept project was resumed, and was initially successful. While Plasma-based railguns didn't make the cut, ordinary railguns were quickly adopted and have proved their effectiveness on the battlefield. Nowhere's walls are armed with several railguns, and more portable version are sent out to missions to intercept incoming Cured. However, because they take quite a while to set up and move, they are not very proficient in an attack role. They are also too heavy and produce too much recoil to be mounted on a moving chassis. High-Power Lasers Now called HPLs, or just Phasers for short, are laser weapons developed as part of Project Avenger-01 to kill the Void. However, so far they have been use to counter Cured with very thick armor and a low speed. Despite being quite old, they have proven their worth in battle, and especially in the Simulator. They are hand-held, pin-point accurate at even very long ranges, and are capable to melting through even the hardest of substances, including extremely thick steel or tungsten. However, they are quite heavy, cannot move while firing and take a while to charge up. They are also pretty expensive, but are still very frequently sent to missions. Nuclear Power As mentioned before, nuclear power was very popular before the outbreak. It is still used today in Nowhere, which has a nuclear fission reactor as well as several backups. However, nuclear reactors were never made small enough to be used as engines for vehicles, and they still produce extremely deadly amounts of radiation, and so even Nowhere's reactor is a kilometer below surface. However, nuclear technology has seen a bit of a revolution when it comes to smaller-scale weaponry. While nuclear weapons have been used before in history, they have proven quite ineffective. So, fairly small nuclear mortar shells were developed, this time with great success. However, they are often used as a last resort, as the radiation is still very harmful to Towers and the environment. High-Tech Microwave While it may sound like a fancy kitchen appliance, the development of HTMs was a large success and was quickly adapted. HTM rounds need to be fired in straight trajectories, and have proven effective on the battlefield. When a shell is fired and lands, it explodes, emitting a strong wave of microwave radiation. This radiation is very sudden, and is blue in appearance. It is strong enough to cause heavy damage, but sudden enough to leave the environment untouched. When a shell hits a target, a immensely strong pulse also also sent through the shell and whatever it is touching, which can totally disintegrate the target if it is small enough. The HTM was initially developed as a new type of explosive to use in the Z.E.D. project, which did not have the shell pulse effect and is still used today. After the Tuber's old nuclear-based ammunition was decide to be replaced with a better alternative, the HTM shells were upgraded and modified for the Tuber's weapons. However, these new shells were too heavy to be the ammunition used by the Z.E.D. system. Cloning Technology Shortly after Nowhere was put together, High Command issued a research order to "generally boost military effectiveness". Instead of designing robots, autonomous weapons or similar technologies, a fairly old and abandoned concept was brought to light - cloning. Initial tests were though to be successes, but it was shortly discovered that the molecular structure of cloned objects was not very stable. Ammunition would literally disintegrate when it flew at high speeds, cloned soldiers would fall apart withing a day, and vehicles could barely withstand the firing recoil of their weapons, let alone ramming zombies. However, this cloning technology was still implemented to clone soldiers that went to fight the Cured straight on, vehicles strapped with C4s to ram into Cured frontlines, and Z.E.D. units to decrease their tremendous cost. Other Lore Parts This is just the first part of my lore, descrbing the general events. Check out the other parts for more interesting content! #General Lore #Tower Personalities #Documented Cured (Under Construction) And yeah that's my Fan-Made Lore. What do you think? If you have any questions, ask them in the comments and I'll try my best to reply :D